


Can We Stay Like This?

by serenadinsirens



Category: Funhaus RPF, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fill, Shiphaus - Freeform, willvic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4010137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenadinsirens/pseuds/serenadinsirens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>from the tumblr prompt, 'James and Adam cuddling'. </p>
<p>Adam Kovic wakes up, for once, on his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can We Stay Like This?

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing shiphaus, so enjoy! This is just a teeny fic, I have a much larger grillems fic in the process. Enjoy this, though! I thought it was fairly cute.

Adam wakes up, for once in his goddamn life, on his own. 

Not ‘on his own’ as in alone (because Lord, he’d had enough of that in his lifetime and had long since been ready to move past that), but ‘on his own’ meaning not having James shoving at his back and mumbling out a “turn off the fucking alarm, Kovic, it’s been going for the past three minutes”. So being the only one awake and conscious in bed was not a common occurrence for Adam Kovic at all, he might even go as far as to say that this was the  _first time_  in their relationship.

Adam rolls over in bed to mention this to his boyfriend before remembering, right, first one awake means  _only_ one awake. So James was still sound asleep and snoring lightly.

Adam’s hand slaps at the side desk haphazardly looking for his phone, before wrapping his fingers around the skinny metal and yanking it off of the charger (and not regretting it, even if he should. He’s gone through far too many chargers this month, and he’s pretty sure James has stopped joking when he calls him a clumsy idiot). He clicks the home button and stares at the white numbers splayed out on his lock screen. 10:17 AM. James doesn’t typically sleep in this late, he notes, must’ve been one of those nights for him. Either way, he’d be irritated to sleep in any later.

He watches James’ body rise and fall at an even, serene pace, and can’t stop the smile that spreads across his face. Adam rolls over onto his side and snuggles up behind his boyfriend, looping an arm over his waist and pressing his face into the back of his neck. Adam can feel James’ body regain consciousness with a barely noticeable jolt as he presses a light kiss to his skin.

“Mornin’,” Adam mumbles as he feels James shift slightly, before relaxing into his embrace.

“What time is it?” the remnant of sleep cracks James’ voice as Adam secures his arm more tightly around his center. He lets out a huff, closing his eyes and doing his best to match their breathing.

“Like, 10:30, I think,” Adam replies (rounding up, obviously), drumming his fingers against his boyfriend’s muscular, clothed (unfortunately. They’ll work on that later) abdomen. He feels James sigh, and the muscles in his shoulders relax as he turns over in Adam’s grip to look at him, his arm going under James’. Sleep pulls at James’ blue eyes, but he still gives Adam that damned smile that he fell in love with long ago, and Adam considers staying in bed a while longer.

“Coffee?” never mind, James has other intentions. Adam frowns at the sly, hopeful smile on his boyfriend’s face.

“Can’t we stay like this for awhile?” he tries, mimicking James’ tone in hopes that he would comply- even though Adam knows full well that he would go out of his way to get what he wanted, because James is a piece of shit, even he knows it. Adam loves him to death, yeah, but, if he was being honest…

“I mean… coffee sounds  _really_ good right now,” James says and Adam groans, “if by ‘stay like this’ you mean go make some coffee, I’m  _totally_ up for it.” Adam doesn’t move, but instead frowns at him.

“You’re awful.”

“I’m sorry, I can’t hear you over the sound of the coffee maker in the kitchen, making me my daily dose of caffeine.”

“The coffee maker isn’t going off at all, that’s what you’re asking me to do right _now_.”

“Babe, you know I’m not one to argue semantics.”

“How do you live with yourself?”

“Mmm,  _breakfast_.” Adam covers James’ shit eating grin with his own pair of lips, and he feels James smile and hum into the kiss as he presses their bodies closer together. Their lips move soundly together in a familiar, almost ritualistic pattern, and he runs his hands across James’ shoulder blades and down his back as James nips at his bottom lip and he sighs. James cups his cheek and tangles their legs together as Adam hums at his lips and breaks off with a smile.

He rolls them over so that James’ hips were between his knees and he was fully underneath him, before ducking his head down and nipping lightly at the space where his jawline meets his ear, “Breakfast?” Adam asks, mumbling into his skin.

James tugs at the bottom of his shirt and grins.

“Maybe later.”


End file.
